1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ranking list display method in a game system, and a system for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile phones and network technologies, it is widely practiced to collect ranking information of games of players on a server side, and to display the ranking information on a client side (Patent document 1).
In particular, in recent years, with recent popularity of social networking services (SNS), the number of users of games using the SNS reaches several millions in some cases. This being the case, the Quantity of ranking information is enormous, the work of a user for confirming the ranking of the user himself/herself, a rival or a friend is time-consuming.
As a method for solving this problem, there is known a technique of acquiring ranking information in proximity to the game score of the user himself/herself (i.e. ranking information which meets a condition of proximity), and visually displaying a relative difference between this user and other users in accordance with game scores (Patent document 2).